


What Is And What Should Never Be

by famchester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Forgive me for I have sinned, Have i mentioned angst, M/M, So much angst, i just really love angst, okay theres angst but theres also fluff, sad ending tbh, so much fucking pining, umm i think more angst, what is this trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famchester/pseuds/famchester
Summary: "And if you say to me tomorrow,Oh what fun it all would be,Then what's to stop us pretty baby?But what is and what should never be."In which Lance has dreams that have the tendency to come true, much to his disliking.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Lance had a dream of the blue lion, he could barely make out what he was looking at. The dream was fuzzy, hazy, and blurred. He thought nothing of it because after all, it meant nothing to him as it was just a weird dream.

Over the course of a few months, however, the dreams became more and more vivid. Lance was able to notice every small detail of the lion. It was tall, that was for sure. It was also blue and sat with lifeless eyes, as if it was waiting for something, or someone.

The lion was all he dreamt of.

In his dreams, the lion, without moving, would stare down at Lance and Lance would stare back until he woke up. Soon, it started to consume him throughout the day, where instead of taking notes (he never did anyway so it didn’t really matter), he would doodle the lion.

Then, when Shiro and his crew went missing during their mission on Kerberos was when Lance’s dreams changed. Now, instead of sitting in a dark cave staring at the lion, he was piloting the blue lion far into space, farther than humans have ever traveled before.

 

 

*****

 

“Guys, guys, guys!” Lance yelled excitedly as he rushed up to where Pidge and Hunk were standing. “What is it now, Lance?” Pidge asked, crossing their arms across their chest. “I had another one of those freakish dreams last night. You know, like the dreams where there’s this blue lion and what not,” Lance started. “Yes, Lance we know about your freakish dreams. What happened this time?” Hunk asked. “Well, instead of just like sitting there with it, this time I was _actually_ flying it. How weird is that? But anyway, it took us into space. Like farther than we’ve ever been. Oh, and by us I mean there was like four other people with me but I couldn’t make out there faces. But guys, it was literally the weirdest but coolest dream I’ve ever had!” Lance rambled. “Okay, let me get this straight. You basically had a dream of flying a robot cat? Dude that’s so cool!” Hunk exclaimed. “So you’re saying that this dream is better than that one dream you had of you going out with Beyoncé?” Pidge asked with a raise of their eyebrow. “Okay, well, this dream was the second best dream. No dream can top me going out with Beyoncé.” Lance said. “Okay Lance.” Pidge mused, shaking their head. “Lance, as much as I love hearing about your freakish dreams, we should probably get to class. I’d rather not get yelled at for being late. Again.” Hunk suggested. “Yeah, yeah whatever you say Hunk.” Lance said nonchalantly.

 

*****

 

“Lance, can you keep this thing straight?” Hunk groaned, currently strapped into a seat in the simulator. “Relax, Hunk, It’s not like I did this!” Lance said before jerking the simulator around. “Okay, unless you want to wipe vomit out of this thing, you better knock it off, man!” Hunk yelled. “We’ve picked up a distress beacon!” Pidge announced, looking up from the screen. “Let's get to it, then.” Lance said. “Knock it off, Lance! Please!” Hunk begged as the simulator shook. “This one’s on you, buddy. We’ve got a hydraulic stabilizer out.” Lance told him. “Oh no,” Hunk said, gagging. “You better not puke, Hunk. I mean, at least fix the thing first.” Lance said. “I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors.” Pidge exclaimed. “Come on, Hunk!” Lance said. “It’s not responding.” Hunk said with a moan. The simulator continued to shake, causing Hunk to puke. The beeping grew more intense when all of the sudden, they crashed.

“Simulation failed.” A computer voice said.

"Get out!” Commander Iverson demanded in a gruff voice. Begrudgingly, the three stalked out of the simulator. “Let’s see if we can’t use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students.” He said, before having the other students point out what they did wrong.

 

*****

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Hunk muttered as him and Lance crept through the dark hallways of the Garrison. “You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team, and sneaking out is the right way to bond.” Lance said, looking back over his shoulder to grin at his friend. “I’m just saying this here, right now, on the record. This is a bad idea and you’re going to get us in trouble. ” Hunk said. “I so do not get us into trouble.” Lance argued. “Yes, you do. Remember that one time you got hungry at like one in the morning so you woke me up so we could go steal some food from the cafeteria? We ended up in the principals office and got a week of detention.” Hunk said. “Now that, my dear friend, was a great, memory that you will be able to tell your kids when they ask about you experience at the Garrison.” Lance said, waving his hand dismissively. “Hey, that’s Pidge! Where are they going?” Lance said when he noticed Pidge’s small figure sneaking through the corridors. “I don’t know, why don’t we find out?” Hunk suggested with a shrug. “Yeah, let’s do that.” Ditching their original plan of sneaking out to head into town for the local bar, they quietly followed Pidge in the direction that they were headed.

Pidge was sitting down with their legs crossed over each other and complicated looking technology sitting in front of them. Noticing that they had headphones on and wouldn’t hear Lance and Hunk, Lance smirked before creeping up to them and lifting one of the headphones off of their ear.

“Watcha doin?” Lance asked, causing Pidge to shriek. “Really, Lance? Was that necessary?” Pidge asked, crossing their arms across their chest. “Yes, actually. It was very necessary.” Lance said proudly. Suddenly, Iverson’s voice filled the speakers.

 _“Attention, students! This is not a drill. We are on lockdown!”_ He said. _“Head back to your dorms and stay there until further notice!”_ He ordered “What’s going on? Is that a meteor?” Hunk asked. "That's a not a meteor, it's a ship!" Pidge exclaimed, looking through their binoculars. "We should go check it out!" Lance suggested, ignoring Iverson’s orders. “Hey, that’s Keith!” Lance exclaimed before and sprinted off. “Wait who’s Keith?” Pidge called after him as they hurriedly packed up their things. “He was best pilot in our class before he flunked out! He was always trying to one up me! He won’t this time, though!” Lance yelled without looking back.

 

*****

 

Making it to the ship, Lance saw Keith carrying an unconscious Shiro.  “Oh, no no no. You’re not saving Shiro, I am.” Lance boasted to Keith as he threw one of Shiro’s limp arms around his shoulder and proceeded to walk out of the ship, ignoring the confused look that Keith was giving him. “Uh, do we know each other?” Keith asked. “The name’s Lance. We were in the same class back at the Garrison?” Lance said, hoping to spark Keith’s memory. “I still don’t remember, sorry.” Keith said. “We were like rivals! You know, Keith and Lance, neck to neck!” Lance exclaimed. “Oh, yeah I do remember. You were the loud one.” Keith said. “Yep! Lance McClain, also known as the loud one who always got into trouble.” Lance said proudly.

“Uh, guys. We should probably get out of here before other guards get here. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be caught here.” Hunk suggested. Keith nodded in agreement and led the other three away from the ship.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two words: complete s h i t

“You live here?” Lance asked, taking a look around the small shack.There wasn’t a lot to it. There was a couch, a coffee table, a small bookshelf, and a white sheet staging as a curtain. On one wall, there was a board with random pictures scattered across it and arrows pointing to the different pictures, signaling different things.  
“Yeah, I do. Is that a problem?” Keith asked, looking at Lance and crossing his arms. “No, it’s not a problem at all. Don’t you just, I don’t know, get lonely?” Lance asked again. “I don’t mind it that much.” Keith said with a shrug. The conversation was cut off when they heard a groan come from Shiro.  
“Shiro, are you alright?” Keith asked, walking over to where Shiro was slowly standing up. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Shiro said with a small smile. “What’s all this?” He asked, eyeing the board. “I don’t really know,” Keith said. “When I got kicked out of the Garrison, I found this place. There was an energy or something that drew me here. I then came across a cave with strange markings of a blue lion.” He continued.  
“Hold up, did you just say a blue lion?” Lance interrupted. “Yeah, I did. Why?” Keith asked, turning to look at him. “Nevermind that. Just continue on with whatever you’re saying.” Lance said nonchalantly. “Okay, then.” Keith raised an eyebrow in Lance’s direction before he turned back around. Lance shared a knowing glance at Pidge and Hunk.  
“What if it’s the lion from my dream?” Lance whispered to Pidge. “I doubt it, I mean it can’t be the same lion. Yours was just a dream after all.” Pidge whispered back. “What can’t be the same lion?” Shiro asked. Lance and Pidge froze, not noticing that everyone had most likely heard their conversation.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lance said, shrugging off Shiro’s comment. “You’re a bad whisperer. You’re Lance, right?” Shiro said. “Yeah, the one and only.” Lance grinned at him. “Wait, so you’re not gonna tell them about your dreams? Don’t you think you should?” Hunk blurted. “Hunk, what dreams are you talking about? I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Lance denied, giving Hunk a glare that said shut the hell up.  
By now, everyone’s attention was on Lance. “The dreams about the lion, duh.” Hunk said. “Dreams about a lion?” Keith asked. “Yeah, Lance has been having these super weird dreams. Like, there was a cave with a blue lion. That’s all it was, a blue lion sitting in a cave.” Hunk rambled. “You had dreams about the lion?” Shiro turned his attention back to Lance. “Uh, I mean, it’s nothing really. It was just a blue lion. In a cave. That’s pretty much it. It can’t be the same lion.” Lance said. “What did this lion look like?” Keith pressed on. “It’s weird, actually, because the lion on the board is exactly what it looks like.”  
“Wait, so you’re saying that this lion is the lion of your dreams? Even though you just said it can’t be the same lion?” Shiro concluded. “Um, yeah. Pretty much. Yep” Lance said. “Well, there’s only one way to find out. Oh, and, you two are?” Shiro said before glancing at Pidge and Hunk. “I’m Pidge, the nervous guy is Hunk.” Pidge said.  
“Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean by ‘there’s only one way to find out?’” Lance asked. “He meant by going to the cave, dumbass.” Pidge muttered. “Of course it is. Well, what are we waiting on? Let’s go!” Lance exclaimed. “Oh, and Pidge, it takes a dumbass to know a dumbass, dumbass.”  
Pidge rolled their eyes. “You’re so stupid.” They muttered.

 

*

 

“Does this look familiar?” Keith asked as the five of them walked through the dark cave. “Yeah, um, just a little.” Lance muttered. They continued to walk in silence before they came to a stop, and in front of them stood a blue lion. “How about now?” Keith asked again. “Yep, that is the exact same lion from my dream. It’s bigger in person, though. Wait, if it’s the same lion in my dreams, then I must be a psychic or whatever!” Lance exclaimed. “Okay, well, since it’s the lion of Lance’s dream, how do we get past the barrier around it, Mr. Psychic?” Pidge asked. “I don’t know, maybe we just knock?” Lance said. Lance went to touch the barrier, and all five of them watched as the barrier around it broke.  
“Holy cow!” Lance exclaimed as he watched as the lion roar to life. “It looks like it’s going to eat us!” Hunk yelled as it lowered its head and opened up its mouth, beckoning the five of them to come in. Without hesitation, Lance strolled into the lion’s mouth with a smirk, ignoring the protests from the others.  
“This is pretty nice.” Lance complimented as he sat in the pilot's seat. Then, without warning, the seat surged forward to the control panel, where everything came to life. “This is actually really cool.” Pidge said as they eyed the technology of that the lion contained. “Yeah, I wonder what it does.” Hunk said. As soon as the words left his mouth, the lion jerked before flying out of the cave.  
Everyone let out a scream as they looked for something to hold onto. “Lance, control this thing!” Hunk yelled. “I don’t know how!” Lance exclaimed. “Wait, maybe I should do this!” Lance said as he then went to jerk the control sticks. As the lion flipped, another scream came from the others.  
“You are the worst pilot ever!” Keith screamed. “Lance, I swear! Control it!” Hunk yelled. “I’m not even doing anything, it’s like it’s on autopilot or something!” Lance exclaimed. The lion then zoomed into space, taking them away from Earth.  
“Where is this thing even going?” Shiro asked. “I think it’s going home.” Pidge answered. “What if it’s home is some weird alien planet with weird aliens that wanna kill us?” Hunk asked, his voice laced with fear. “Then we die.” Lance answered him. “Not very comforting, Lance.” Hunk muttered.  
What felt like five seconds after they left Earth, the lion landed on a planet that share similar qualities just like their home planet. The sky was clear blue, there was green grass, and mountains that towered in the distance.  
“Where are we?” Keith asked as they walked out of the lions mouth. “Good question, Mullet. Unfortunately, however, there’s no one to answer such a question.” Lance replied. “Mullet? What do you mean?” Keith asked. “What do you mean by what do I mean? You should know what I mean because it’s your hair.” Lance told him. “What about my hair?” Keith asked again. “It’s a mullet, smart one. Therefore, making you a mullet.” Lance explained. Keith opened his mouth to say something, but Shiro spoke up before he could. “Okay, you two. Knock it off. Maybe we could go up to that castle in the distance?” He said. “Yeah, that’s probably our best option.” Pidge agreed. “You read my mind, Shiro.” Lance said. “Now, come on, vamanos, everybody let’s go!”  
“Lance, did you just quote Dora The Explorer?” Hunk asked.  
“You know it.” Lance said, winking back at Hunk, causing everyone else to groan.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i have no idea what i'm doing b y e. (lowkey just winging it and hoping for the best shh),,
> 
> find me on tumblr:  
> brokenlance


End file.
